


The Temporary Whore

by MayorHaggar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Multi, Multiple Partners, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Whoreson Junior demands Ciri spend one month working in one of his brothels in exchange for repairing the phylactery. To Dandelion’s dismay, she agrees.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Original Character(s), Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Whoreson Junior
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	The Temporary Whore

“Tell me, girl: how important is getting this phylactery fixed, exactly? How far are you willing to go?”

Ciri saw Whoreson Junior’s eyes raking up and down her body, just as she had seen his men ogling her when she and Dandelion were led to him. She knew what those looks meant. She’d had plenty of men undress her with their eyes before, and this lot was less subtle about it than most were. She had a pretty good idea she knew the direction his thoughts were going.

“What did you have in mind?” she asked. She did her best not to let her revulsion show on her face or in her voice.

“I want you to work in one of my brothels down by the docks for a month. I set the asking price and keep all of the crowns you earn,” he said, and then he leered at her. “And me and my men get to fuck you for free.”

Dandelion hissed in outrage, but Ciri put a hand on his arm to stop his angry response to the obscene request. She _needed_ to get this phylactery repaired. She owed it to Avallac’h. She couldn’t let this chance slip away, no matter what.

“I’ll do it,” she said, nodding at Junior. He looked surprised for a second or two; likely he’d been expecting her to refuse. But he underestimated just how important this was to her. She didn’t know if she’d find another chance like this, and she wasn’t going to let it pass her by. This was her path to breaking the curse, and if she had to suck and fuck like a whore for a month to get it, so be it. She was no blushing maiden. She could handle it.

“Ciri, what are you saying?!” Dandelion asked, staring at her in disbelief. “You don’t have to do this! There has to be another way!”

“Is there?” she asked, arching an eyebrow and looking at him. “Name one.” Dandelion opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He could try all he liked, but he could only reach the same conclusion she had. “I need him. We wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

“So glad we could make a deal that works for everybody,” Whoreson Junior said. Now that he’d gotten over his surprise he looked thrilled with the way things had gone for him. He was going to make plenty of coin whoring her out for the next month, and he’d get to fuck her whenever he wanted on top of it. “But before we begin I think you should prove to me that you’re going to be good enough to be worth the investment.”

“A hands-on demonstration, you mean,” she said flatly.

“Of course,” he nodded. “I’m not just going to take your word for it. Show me, don’t tell me.”

“Fine,” she said, sighing. She was already going to whore herself out for the next month, and Whoreson Junior and his men got to fuck her for free any time they wanted to anyway, so what was the difference if she fucked him now? “Dandelion, you can head back now.”

“Ciri, I can’t leave you here alone with _him!_ ” Dandelion protested. Ciri cracked a smile briefly. Dandelion’s attempt to protect her was sweet, even if he had no real capability to actually protect her. She would have a much better chance of taking care of Whoreson Junior herself, and if it came to that she was pretty sure she’d be able to. But that’s not what this situation called for.

“You can stay and watch if you want, I don’t give a fuck,” Junior said. “Maybe you can pick up a few tips on how to actually fuck a woman. Then again, you need to have a cock to do it well, so I’m not sure how much good it would actually do you.”

“Go, Dandelion,” Ciri said, firmer this time. “I can take care of myself.” And she could. If Junior tried to screw her (screw her _over_ , that is; regular screwing was implied and agreed to), she would make him regret it. Until then, she would play his little game and debase herself if it meant she could get that phylactery fixed for Avallac’h.

The bard left, though he clearly wasn’t happy about it. He gave Ciri one last look before he shut the door behind him, as if he was hoping she would suddenly have a change of heart, tell Junior to go to hell and march out with him so they could try and find some other way to get it fixed. When she just stayed standing and stared at him silently, he sighed and shook his head.

“If you need anything, you know where to find me,” he said.

“And you’ll know where to find her,” Junior called before Ciri could answer. “Come visit the Raging Griffin if you’d like to fuck your friend, since I’m sure you’ve never been able to get her trousers off without paying for it. But no discounts.”

Dandelion gave him a look of disgust and was about to say something, but Ciri cut him off. If Dandelion wasn’t careful Junior might actually _make_ him stay and watch, and that’s only if he didn’t have his goons come and beat him up instead.

“I’ll be fine, Dandelion,” she said, looking at him confidently. “Thanks for your help.”

Her friend frowned, gave her a helpless sort of wave and then shut the door behind him. As soon as it was closed, Junior pushed his chair back from the table he’d been sitting at and looked at Ciri expectantly.

“Now that he’s gone, let’s see what you’re bringing to the table,” he said. “Take your clothes off. And be sexy about it!”

Ciri nodded. Though she’d never sold her body for money before, she knew how to put a little show into undressing. She undid the buttons on her shirt slowly, letting him get a good look at her as she removed everything she wore above the waist and exposed her bare upper half to him. He took her in, and she could tell he liked what he saw.

“Hmm, your breasts could stand to be a little bigger, and you’ve got more scars aside from the one on your face. I’ll have to knock your asking price down a bit for that. Still, you’re sexy enough. But let’s see what you’ve got down there.”

She spun away from him as she undid her trousers, and she put a little shimmy into it, swaying her arse from side to side as she slid her trousers down her legs. Ciri knew she had a nice arse, firm and spankable, and now Whoreson Junior knew it too. It wasn’t how she’d planned for her day to go, but she would work with what she had.

“Yes, that’s nice,” he said in approval. “Plenty of men will put coin down to spank that arse while they fuck you from behind. But speaking of fucking you, spin around. I need to see the front too.”

Ciri spun on her heel and left her arms at her sides, letting him see all of her. He licked his lips as he looked between her legs at the tiny patch of hair that framed her cunt.

“No problems there,” he said. “Love the tattoo. A memory of a former lover?”

Ciri said nothing. She might be willing to whore herself out for an entire month to get this phylactery fixed, but she wasn’t about to talk about her past and her lost love Mistle, dead for over five years now. Talking about Mistle felt like a more repugnant thing than anything she was about to do, and she steadfastly refused to say anything.

“Oh, fine, have your little secrets,” he said. “Not like I give a shit anyway. I’m not interested in your life story; I just want to fuck you. And speaking of that, now that you’re naked, get on with it. Come climb on board and ride me. Show me what you can do.”

Ciri nodded, walked around the table and approached him. He’d unlaced his trousers as she was doing her little show, so his cock was already out and in his hand. He stroked himself as he stared at her, and he was mostly hard already. She was glad for that since it meant she wouldn’t have to spend any time getting him ready. She could just jump straight to it.

She glanced down at his cock as he pulled his hand away, not out of any desire to stare at it but simply so she could have an idea of what she was working with here.

“Yeah, take a good look, girl,” he said, seeing her eyes on him and laughing. “You’re about to have to take all of it, so stare as much as you like.”

She wasn’t sure why he seemed so proud of his cock. It was actually completely unremarkable as cocks went. He wasn’t _small_ , so it wasn’t like he needed to be ashamed of it or anything, but he wasn’t all that big either. Based on Ciri’s experience she would say he looked right around average, or perhaps ever so slightly larger than average. It was nothing to get worked up over though, and that was actually a relief to her. She wouldn’t have any problem adjusting to his size.

The only real problem she experienced was the revulsion of actually having to fuck this pig. She knew his reputation, and she would much rather be running her sword through his belly as opposed to straddling his lap, grabbing his cock in her hand and rocking her hips against it, but that was not the hand she had been dealt. He was the key to getting that phylactery repaired, and so she would fuck him and allow him to whore her out for the next month.

Ciri didn’t waste much time. She could have dragged this out and teased him until she had him begging for it; that was something she’d done often with previous lovers. But she doubted he would have gone for that, and it wasn’t like she wanted to prolong this anyway. She just lowered her hips and took his cock inside of her, getting straight to the point.

It was all about efficiency and getting him off quickly, and that’s the principle that Ciri put into every motion of her body. She drove her hips up and down, rising and falling in his lap, the clap of her arse smacking against his thighs proving just how fast she was going. She would wiggle her hips from side to side on occasion as well, or sit down and rock on him.

“Yeah, that’s good,” Junior said, and he sounded legitimately impressed. “You know what you’re doing. Maybe you could even teach my regular whores a thing or two. Have you worked in a brothel before?”

“No,” she said shortly. Even if he was actually paying her something of a compliment in his own weird way by saying she had skills worthy of a whore, she didn’t like the comparison. She’d never whored herself out for coin and never planned to, and she didn’t want him to think that she would.

She did know what he was talking about, though. Ciri had never worked in a brothel, but she knew how to handle a cock. Being a good fuck required a combination of experience and confidence in her opinion, and she possessed a decent amount of the former and an ample amount of the latter. She knew she was sexy, she knew what she was doing, she knew how to get a man off, and she knew she would be a top earner for Whoreson Junior and his brothel. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was up for debate, but it was reality. Ciri knew how to fuck, and she was proving it to this cunt with every passing second.

"That's it, ride it, girl," he said, smacking her arse as she rode him. "You're going to make me some money, aren't you?"

She didn't respond, and did her best to ignore him entirely. Ciri focused on the repetition, driving herself down onto his cock and moving her body with one goal in mind: to make him cum so she could get the fuck off of him and put her clothes back on. That was going to have to be her mindset for the entire month, and this was good practice. She would need to focus on getting her job done and making her clients cum as quickly as she could, ignore her own shame and self-loathing and just treat this as an unpleasant job that needed to be done in order for her to help lift the curse on Avallac'h.

Junior kept saying things to her throughout her ride, but he didn't expect a response and she didn't give one, nor did she really pay attention to what he was saying. She kept going, not resting and maintaining the rise and fall of her body until she did what she set out to do and made him cum.

"Get up," he said suddenly, and his voice was different now. It broke through her distraction, and she looked directly at him now. "I'm going to cum, and I don't feel like doing it inside of you. Down on your knees, and be quick about it." Ciri nodded and pulled off of him, not questioning. She was sure that all of his brothels had to be stocked with herbs that prevented pregnancy; otherwise he would run the risk of his whores getting pregnant. There was little doubt she'd be taking plenty of cum inside of her cunt over the next month, but if Junior didn't want to be the first she wasn't going to complain.

Once she dismounted his cock and dropped to her knees in front of him, he grabbed her by her hair roughly and held her in place with one hand while the other stroked his cock to completion. Ciri's eyes closed quickly when she realized what was about to happen, and just in time too. His cum shot across her face, hitting her in the forehead and then down around the bridge of her nose, which wrinkled in disgust at the texture. She'd had a lover finish on her face just once before, entirely by accident at the end of a blowjob, and it hadn't been an experience she had ever intended to relive. But she had a feeling she was actually going to be reliving it often for the next month, whether she liked it or not. And it was almost certainly not going to be the most unpleasant thing she had to endure while working at the brothel and upholding her end of the deal.

"Yes, that's much better," he said, chuckling. "I'll be sure to drop in on the Raging Griffin over the next day or two to check up on your progress, and of course I'll have another go at you free of charge while I'm there. Maybe I'll aim to the side and cover up that ugly scar with my cum next time. Now go get yourself washed off. My boys will make sure you get where you need to go."

\--

"You're up," the red-haired whore said, not even sparing a glance, trusting that the newest addition to the Raging Griffin would follow her. Shawnee, Ciri was pretty sure her name was. She had a feeling the redhead didn't like her very much. Probably saw her as fresh competition here to try and steal customers away from her. Ciri doubted the experienced whore would even care if she knew that she wasn't here because she wanted to be. Competition was competition, and these girls relied on men choosing them in order to make money and feed themselves. Ciri could almost pity them, and now she was one of them for the next month.

Ciri was led into a back room, and hesitated when she saw not a single patron as she had been expecting, but a group of four men. She recognized them. They'd been sitting at the bar drinking when she had first been led in several hours earlier, and had been staring at her as she was introduced to the older madam who ran the brothel for Whoreson Junior. She realized now that they'd been eyeing her up.

"All four of 'em want you," Shawnee said. "Hope you're up for it." Her tone made it abundantly clear that she hoped Ciri was _not_ up for it and failed miserably.

The truth was that Ciri _wasn't_ sure she was up for it. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting for her first run, but it wasn't being fucked by four men at the same time. While she was no prude and no stranger to sex, she'd never been with more than one partner at once. She'd been smart enough to know that this was a possibility, but somehow she just hadn't expected it to come so soon.

"Fresh meat," one of the men said. His voice was slurred, making it obvious that he was heavily drunk. Maybe that would make it harder for him to get it up, or at the very least limit his staying power. One could hope at least.

"We knew we had to have you the second you walked in," another said. Unlike the first, who had a prominent belly, this man looked to be in fair shape, with arms that were muscled and tanned. This was clearly a man who did physical outdoor labor on a daily basis.

"Can you believe she was so cheap?" the third asked. This one was the tallest of the group, long and lean, and had a deep, faded scar across his chin. "I know she's got the scar, but hell, I see worse every day when I look in a mirror."

"I'm not complaining," the fourth man said. He had light blond hair and was of average size, and Ciri could admit that in another life she might have found him handsome. "Besides, I won't even need to see the scar when I'm taking her on her hands and knees."

Ciri knew the scar was just an excuse for Whoreson to keep the price low. She wasn't arrogant about it but she knew her body was gorgeous and fit and sure to attract customers. Plus she was a fresh addition to the brothel, and that newness would be another thing that drew paying customers to her. The real reason he was keeping her price low was because he only had her for a month, and he wanted to make the most out of that month. He probably figured that if she was overworked and burned out, it was no big loss for him because she wasn't going to be sticking around anyway. But she wouldn't burn out. She would take whatever was thrown at her, suck and fuck for the next month no matter how cheaply her services were sold for and how many customers she had, and when her time was up Whoreson _would_ hold up his end of the bargain and get that phylactery repaired, otherwise she would cut his balls off.

"She's all yours, lads," Shawnee said. "If she's disappointing, you know where to find me," she added before leaving the room. The door shut behind her, and it was just Ciri left alone with four paying customers. It was about to happen, and she felt it with a finality that hadn't been there with Whoreson, bastard though he was. She was about to get fucked in a brothel for money, even though that money wasn't actually going to be hers. She was about to become a whore.

"Allow me," the heavyset man said when Ciri reached down to pull off the simple see-through shift she'd been wearing that clung to her like a second skin. She let her hands return to her sides, and fought her instinct to smack him across the face when he grabbed her breasts through the shift and roughly pawed at them. She could have beaten the hell out of this fat fuck easily, and in any other situation she would have. But she couldn't do that here. She had to stay still and let him grope her. He'd paid for the privilege, after all.

Eventually he did leave her breasts and pull her shift off of her, though only after one of the others snapped at him to get on with it. All four men took in her naked body hungrily, and the blond man walked around behind her to get a good look at her arse, which he then gave a firm smack that made her jump.

"So how're we gonna do this?" the scarred man asked. Ciri realized he was talking not to her, but to his three companions as they tried to work out who wanted what.

What they wound up deciding on was taking it in stages. She started off on her hands and knees on the bed with the blond man took her from behind as promised. His hands were on her hips and he plowed her hard, and Ciri noted that he had a pretty big cock. It was not the biggest she'd had, no, but it was above average and bigger than Whoreson Junior's for sure. He knew how to use it as well. This was no green boy who thrust into her timidly, unsure of himself. He hit deep on every stroke, his balls smacking against her arse again and again, and his hand slapping her firm butt cheeks in between thrusts. If she'd been fucking this man of her own choice it might have even felt good, but she hadn't admired him from across the bar and invited him up to her bed. He was a paying customer, and she was a whore. There could only be so much enjoyment she could find from that, no matter how much she ordinarily liked a good hard fuck.

"Yeah, I knew you'd look good like this," said the tall one, the one with the scar on his chin. "Who gives a fuck about a stupid scar when your pretty face is stretched tight around my cock?" His hands combed through her hair and he grinned down at her as she sucked his cock. About the only positive for her here was that he didn't have all that much to work with below the belt. He used what he had reasonably well, but she'd had cocks twice this size inside of her mouth before. This was a relief for her; having to handle a monster cock in this situation would have been a challenge for her, especially so soon into her time in the brothel.

She was being thrown straight into the art of handling multiple men at once. She hadn't expected her first session in the brothel to start with being fucked on her hands and knees like a bitch _and_ having a cock stuffed in her mouth at the same time, but it wasn't like she had a lot of say in the matter. These four had paid their gold and they were going to fuck her however they wanted to, with very few restrictions placed on them. She knew what the boundaries were and would not hesitate to stand up for herself with physical force if necessary, but these two were not crossing any lines. Having a cock hitting deep inside of her, a hand smacking her arse and balls smacking against her chin was an expected part of her daily life, and it would be for the next month. She would have to get used to it.

Her only real hope for reprieve was when these two finished up. The man in her mouth got there first, surprising her by cumming inside of her mouth without warning. She almost choked on it out of sheer surprise, but he didn't pull his cock out of her mouth and she knew what was expected of her, so she adjusted quickly and swallowed his seed. He grinned down at her.

"That's a good girl," he said, patting her cheek. "That's good, swallow it all. You've definitely sucked a cock or two in your day, new girl. You'll fit right in around here."

 _Don't get used to it_ , she thought, but she said nothing even after he pulled his softening cock out of her mouth. She would never give any of these blokes the time of day once she was out of here, but for now she needed to play the part of the obedient brothel worker and let them use her body however they wanted.

Speaking of using her body however they wanted, the man fucking her from behind picked up speed shortly after his fellow finished up, and Ciri couldn't help grunting in response to the harsh slaps of his hips against her arse as he plowed her. It had been a very long time since she'd been fucked this hard, and however she might have felt about why she was in here, her body knew what it liked. A pleasant tingle ran through her body as she took the fucking on all fours, and she had to bite her lip to keep from moaning outright.

He did plenty of moaning for the both of them, because a few minutes later he followed the first man over the edge. He squeezed her arse hard as he held his cock still and spurted his seed inside of her, taking full advantage of the service he had to pay extra coin for. Ciri would need to take those herbs later, but Junior would get more gold out of it so that's all that mattered in the end.

Ciri got about thirty seconds at best to recover from the first threesome of her life before one of her other two customers replaced the original pair on the bed with her, reminding her that she was only halfway through with her first job in the brothel.

She stayed on her hands and knees, assuming the muscular man would want to take her in the same way she'd just been fucked, but he shook his head and touched her shoulder. "We won't be going in for a repeat," he said. He surprised her by picking her up, carrying her away from the bed and walking her over to where the heavyset man was standing.

The two of them had obviously planned this out ahead of time, because they got into position quickly. The strong man held her body aloft and worked his cock into her cunt, while she felt the bulk of the other man against her back as his tip nudged against her arse. She'd known anal sex was coming; she'd been prepared for it ahead of time. That didn't make it any less challenging when that anal penetration first came. This wasn't her first time with a cock in her arse, but it _had_ been a while, and his belly wasn't the only part of this man that was girthy.

There wasn't much for Ciri to do in this position. She was sandwiched between the two men and suspended in the air as they double penetrated her, and could do nothing but hang there between them and take the pounding from both sides. She wrapped her arms around the broad shoulders of the man holding her up and fucking her cunt, and did her best to ignore the panting of the other man as he slammed into her from behind and roughly buggered her. She saw the tall, scarred man watching the action with a grin, and closed her eyes so she could do her best to try and forget about him. That was easier said than done. It wasn't possible for her to ever forget about where she was, what she was doing and why she was doing it, not with the constant barrage of a cock driving into her from both sides. They seemed to have their thrusts timed out perfectly, one of them hilting his cock inside of her just as the other was pulling back. It was as if they'd practiced this before, and maybe they had. It certainly wouldn't surprise her if she wasn't the first brothel worker they'd double fucked in one of the back rooms like this.

Just as they fucked her together, so too did they finish together. They didn't do it inside of her though, which she took as a small mercy, especially with regards to her rear. But their cum wasn't shot harmlessly to the side either. The heavy man pulled his cock out of her arse and stepped back, and the strong man put her down on her feet between them. Neither of them had splurged for the option of cumming inside of her, but there was no extra charge required to shoot it on her skin. The fat man came across the small of her back and down to her arse cheeks at more or less the same time that the other man sprayed his seed on her belly.

It could have been worse, she knew; they could have paid extra to cum inside of her, like the blond had. But it was hard to feel relieved about anything she'd just done, or had had done to her. She'd just swallowed a load of cum, had a man cum inside of her, endured a standing double penetration and had cum sticking to her back, arse and belly. She was officially a whore, and it didn't feel very good from where Ciri was standing. She remained firm in seeing this through to the end. She owed it to Avallac'h after what he'd done for her. That didn't make it any more pleasant to have to whore herself out.

"That was money well spent," the heavy man said after they were done.

" _Very_ well spent," the blond said, nodding. "So glad I spent extra to cum inside of her."

"Welcome to the Raging Griffin," the scarred man said, smiling at Ciri as he pulled his trousers back up. "You're going to do very well here. I'm so glad we got in quickly, because I can already tell you're going to be in high demand."

\--

The scarred man had been right. He'd been more right than Ciri would have liked, in fact.

She'd had another session not long after her first. She'd only had enough time to wash herself and eat a bit of crusty bread before she was summoned by another pair who had seen her out in the front room and wanted a tumble with the new girl. Even though there had only been two of them, that had been tougher on her than her first experience with prostitution had been.

She'd still been sore from her first go, particularly the rough buggering after so long without taking anything up her arse, but the two new customers didn't care about her discomfort. They wanted her to satisfy them, and had demanded she take on a more active role in it. She'd gotten through it in the end, and they'd been happy enough when they left, but she knew she was going to have to do a better job of pacing herself and keeping her energy up even if she was sore and not in the mood to be fucked any more. She was going to be busy, especially with the price Junior had set for her.

"You didn't do too badly for your first day, all things considered," Madam Brusckel said. "Your customers were happy and didn't come yelling to me about not getting what they paid for, and that's what you're here for. You'll need to work harder at getting into your role though. I didn't hear you moan or scream once, and that's a problem. Whether you're enjoying yourself or not, you need to make your patrons believe that you're having the time of your life."

Ciri blinked her eyes, hoping the Madam would see it and take it as a sign of acknowledgement. She couldn't give any stronger answer than that with one of Junior's men stuffing his cock down her throat and making her gag on it. He had a larger than average cock, but he was making her feel every inch of it by tugging on her hair and thrusting his hips, making her deepthroat his cock. Another of Junior's men was underneath her, squeezing her arse and thrusting his cock up into her.

She'd already taken care of one of Junior's men, who was apparently a man of some importance and thus had been able to have first crack at her and fuck her all by himself until his cock had twitched and he'd filled her cunt with his seed. She was stroking the cock of a fourth with her left hand, and two more were waiting their turn, sure to take up positions as soon as the others were finished. The Madam had already informed her of the instructions from Junior. He and his men would not make demands of her throughout the day, instead leaving her to serve paying customers and earn money for the brothel. Once the brothel was officially closed though, it was open season for Junior and any of his men to pay her a visit, free of charge. Junior himself had not shown up tonight, but she hadn't been surprised to have to service so many of his men. With her being freely available to them, she was sure she'd have a group of them to deal with every single night.

The Madam ignored the ongoing fucking, speaking as casually as if it wasn't happening. She'd seen so much sex that she didn't even bat an eye. "Even if they're so timid you want to mock them, and their cocks are so small you can't feel a thing, you need to make them feel like no one's ever fucked you as good as they are. That fills them with confidence, and a confident customer is a satisfied customer. Satisfied customers become regulars, and you might not care about that since you're only here for a month, but for that month you're going to do all you can to not only attract customers but make sure they keep coming back long after you're gone. Keep that in mind, and we won't have any problems."

\--

"You look great like that. The cum covers your scar really well," one of Junior's men said as he admired the work he and two of his ilk had done. All three had made her blow them, pulling her head from one cock to the next and then to the next in quick succession, one after the other, and at the end all of them had cum across her face. She was covered in their seed, and as much as she wished she hated it, she barely even batted an eye at this point. Things like this had become routine for her halfway into her stay at the Raging Griffin.

"Aye! You should wear our cum on your face every day from now on," the second man said as he used her hair to wipe his cock clean.

"Guess we'll just need to drop by again tomorrow after our shift, won't we boys?" the third said. Ciri wasn't sure why he was so pleased with himself; he had the smallest cock of the bunch, and he'd added the least amount of semen to her face at the end. She knew better than to point it out though. They may not be paying customers but it was still important for her to make sure Junior's men left the brothel just as satisfied as anyone else did. She would give Whoreson no excuse to even think of trying to betray her, and if he did she would make him pay dearly.

The three men left after some parting taunts and promises to be back soon, none of which Ciri reacted to. Such things weren't even worth acknowledging, much less allowing them to get to her.

She got to her feet, walked over and splashed her face with water so she could wipe off the cum before it dried and stuck to her face. Letting it sit would make cleaning it off all the more difficult, something she'd learned the hard way just a few days into her time at the brothel.

Ciri had gotten good at this. It wasn't something that gave her any particular joy to consider, but it was the truth. She had lost count of the men she'd pleasured; there were so many that it was pointless to even try, especially since so many of them came back for more. She was in very high demand, and the vast majority of the time she had to take on three or four at once, and sometimes even more. It had been daunting at first, particularly with some of the rougher ones, but handling multiple men at once was basically second nature for her at this point.

While most of the other brothel workers did not like her, the Madam kept them all in line. She was making the brothel good coin, and that was all that Madam Brusckel cared about.

There was one whore, a sweet girl named Bessa with dark brown hair, fantastic legs and a pretty smile who actually liked Ciri and even gave her genuinely helpful advice on how to keep her clients satisfied while also protecting her body and conserving her energy as much as possible. This had helped Ciri's skills, such as they were, to grow more quickly, which had ensured that she remained a very popular attraction at the brothel. This in turn upset most of the other girls, who were none too happy about this new and temporary whore coming in and stealing so much of the customers' attention, and more importantly their money.

Ciri paid little attention to the animosity from the others. She had a mission to do, and she was doing it. It was important that she not only do this but do it well; that way Whoreson Junior would have no excuse to try and backstab her. And if he tried to do it anyway, well, she would deal with that if and when he was stupid enough to try it. But for now she was focused on being the best whore she could be, and for better or for worse she was succeeding even better than she had imagined she would.

\--

"You're wanted in the main room." Ciri didn't even get a chance to see which whore had told her this because she was out of sight before she could even look up. Nothing new there; other than Bessa and the Madam, every woman here would not bat an eye if she slipped down the stairs and broke her neck. Some would probably even celebrate.

In what had become a trend over the last several days, Ciri walked into the main room of the brothel to see a small group of men waiting for her. She had gotten so popular that it wasn't practical for her to try and do her work in one of the smaller private rooms. To meet such high demand, it was simply more efficient for her to take these groups on out here. It offered her no privacy; anyone could walk in and watch her get fucked for free. A few weeks ago the idea would have disgusted Ciri, but those were distant concerns now.

"Let's go, boys," she said huskily, swaying her hips as she walked into the center of the group. It was all part of the show; simply by using her voice and the swaying of her hips, she could shorten the amount of time she had to spend actually sucking and fucking them.

She leaned her upper body over, bending at the waist so she could suck one man's cock while another lined up and slid his cock into her from behind. She wiggled her hands to invite two others to join in, and two of the more impatient patrons decided they couldn't wait for her mouth, cunt or arse and would settle for her hands instead.

While the two men at either end were thrusting and moving, it was Ciri who was in control here. She guided them into fucking her exactly as she wanted, and did the little things to hasten the end for both of them. She wiggled her hips and arse against the man fucking her, and made far more noise than was necessary while slurping on the cock of the man in her mouth. She also kept her eyes on him, making him think she was having the time of her life sucking his cock. It was all an act, of course. It was an act her body was in on. That's why her cunt was so wet; the wetter it was, the easier it was for her to take even the biggest cocks inside of her cunt. Her body knew to get aroused, just as she knew to moan and groan and make a show of how much she was enjoying it all. That excited the men and got them to finish faster, which gave her more time to get through her long line of eager customers.

Ciri did not merely take the fucking from both ends but actively participated in and improved on all of it, and just as she'd known she would, she was able to make them both cum quickly. She swallowed the seed that was shot into her mouth in one easy gulp, and moaned around the dick on her tongue when she felt the second man fire his seed inside of her. Her hands did their work as well. Between her firm pumps up and down their cocks and her skillful handling of their balls, she was able to make the other two men cum before her mouth and cunt were even free.

"Next?" she said, looking towards the rest of the group to see who would step up, and how they would want to take her. 

One of the men, a burly dock worker she'd serviced several times already during her stint at the Raging Griffin, picked her up and put her down on her back on the nearby table. His trousers were already off, and his thick cock was nudging against the outer lips of her cunt within seconds.

"Yeah, stick it in, Talbert," she purred, wiggling her hips against him. Her moan when his cock slid inside was only slightly exaggerated. While she'd gotten good at making her clients feel good about themselves no matter how meager their endowments might be, with Talbert there wasn't much need to embellish how her body felt. He really did have a thick cock, and he really did know how to use it. He got into quick, deep thrusts right away, rocking her body on top of the table and making her moan.

She couldn't give him the full impact of her moans for very long, because with her head hanging over the edge of the table as it was, it made too enticing a target to pass up. Another man, an older bloke that she didn't recognize and was likely a first-timer, shoved his cock into her open mouth without so much as a word of greeting, not that one was expected. Ciri suckled the cock as best she could, but there wasn't much she could do in this position. Her head was hanging upside down over the edge of the table, which would have made it difficult to show him the full repertoire of oral techniques she'd honed over the past few weeks.

He didn't need her assistance though, because he was handling it just fine on his own. He thrust his hips down into her mouth, fucking her face just as Talbert was fucking her cunt on the other side of the table. A few weeks ago Ciri wouldn't have had a clue on what she could do to enhance their pleasure from this position and make sure they got off quicker, but she was a well-trained whore by this point. Her legs wrapped around Talbert's waist and her heels kicked at his arse, silently urging him to fuck her harder and shove his cock deeper (and finish faster in the process, which was the entire point.) As for the newcomer, well, she might not be able to do much sucking from this position, but she was sure that being able to look down into her scarred yet pretty face as he shoved his cock down her throat was making up for it, and she made sure to gag and moan around his modest length.

The old man broke first, shooting a bit of cum down her throat before pulling out and finishing on her face. He groaned, overwhelmed by what he'd just felt, and receded into the background. Another man rushed forward to take his place, but he didn't go into her mouth despite Ciri opening her lips wide in invitation. Instead he put his cock against her face, rubbing the head against her and smearing precum on her skin. Eventually he put his balls on her lips, and she got the hint and started to suck on them.

While she was slurping on the balls of her newest customer, Talbert had finally reached the end of his rope. He gripped her tits in his rough, callused hands and squeezed hard as he came inside of her, and Ciri squealed around the balls in her mouth. As soon as Talbert was done another man lined up to replace him, but this one went for her arse instead. She couldn't see who had gone inside of her from this angle, but she could say one thing for him: he had a very large cock. A few weeks ago she would have been groaning in pain at having such a long cock in her bum, but Ciri was used to this by now, and she'd also been smart enough to get herself prepared for the inevitable anal penetration before walking into the main room. She just moaned louder and sucked harder, not only enduring this depravity but also finding some genuine enjoyment from it. This job had become much easier and her days had started to feel much shorter once she'd been able to step outside of her brain, forget about everything else and focus only on the physical act of fucking and apply the skills that had allowed her to become a whore who was in such high demand.

She was pulled off of the table once these two men were done with her, but was quickly down on her knees sucking one cock, squeezing a second between her tits and having a third rubbed against the crack of her arse in preparation for a likely second buggering. Ciri's day was nowhere near finished; if she turned her head in any direction she would be able to see the line of customers waiting for their crack at her. But she would get through it, and the vast majority of them would be back for more, if there was room on the wait list.

\--

"Ready for your final performance? I trust I don't need to tell you to go all out this time. Just because you'll no longer be with us after today doesn't mean you can rest easy and put in half-effort now. If you don't put in the same kind of effort you've been giving us for the last month, Junior will hear about it."

"Don't worry." Ciri nodded at Madam Brusckel. "I'm not going to back down now." What would be the point in that? She'd come this far and done this well, and she wasn't going to falter now, on her final day as a whore. She walked down the stairs and into the main room, already nude. There was no point in wearing underwear or even a simple shift. Clothing would only get in the way and waste time, and she wanted to be sure she could get to everyone.

Even Ciri stopped short when she turned the corner and saw the crowd waiting for her. There had never been so many people crammed into the main room of the Raging Griffin, at least not in the month she'd spent there, and every single face looked straight at her as she entered. She'd known she would have a big crowd to deal with tonight; Madam Brusckel had been sure to spread the word that their newest and most popular whore's temporary service would be ending tonight. She still hadn't been prepared for _this_.

She recognized many of the faces, having serviced most of them several times over the last month, but there were a fair few newcomers as well. Word had spread through Novigrad about the sexy temporary whore at the Raging Griffin, and apparently several first timers had decided they didn't want to miss out on their last chance to sample what she had to offer.

Ciri didn't even need to invite them to do their best (or worst, depending on your point of view.) There were hands on her body as soon as she stepped through the doorway. Men groped her tits and her firm buttocks, and Ciri just grinned and allowed them to touch her to their heart's content.

They weren't satisfied with touching for very long, and she didn't expect them to be. She was quickly down on her knees, sucking one cock and stroking two others. Several other men lined up, forming a circle around her, and she began to rotate around the circle, sucking one cock for a minute or two while jerking two others in her hands, and then she would move down the line and service three fresh cocks for a bit. She kept it constantly moving, not wanting any man in the circle to go neglected for too long.

There were many others outside of the circle of ten, of course, and a couple of them decided to get in on the action in a different way. They stepped inside of the circle and adjusted Ciri's positioning, one of them getting on his back underneath her and pulling her cunt down onto his cock while another crouched down behind her and stuck his cock into her arse. This increased the difficulty for Ciri a fair bit, and the men in the circle had to adjust to accommodate, shifting around on their own to let her keep on sucking and stroking in a rotation even though she could no longer move around on her knees to reach them. But they pulled it off; all of them worked together to make sure everyone got what they needed out of it. Ciri had never dealt with so many men at once, but she'd had a month of practice and experience to prepare her for this moment.

She was a mess by the time the group was done with her. Seed had been fired into her cunt and arse, but that was nothing compared to the mess coating her face. She'd gotten used to taking facials by now, and even taking several one right after the other was nothing new for her. But she'd never had so much seed dripping down her face all at one time, and she wasn't even close to done yet. She needed to wash up as best she could so she could take care of her many remaining customers.

Madam Brusckel pushed through the crowd and wordlessly handed her a bucket of water to wash up with. Ciri took it and splashed herself quickly, hurrying to clean up so she could get on with her duties.

At least one man didn't feel like waiting any longer though, because even as Ciri stood there and wiped her face free of cum, someone came up from behind and stuck his cock inside of her. Ciri grunted in surprise, and then chuckled at his eagerness. Some men just couldn't wait. And speaking of not being able to wait, he fucked her so quickly that he was finished by the time she had her face cleaned off (or as cleaned off as she was going to be able to get it for now, at least.)

As soon as she was finished cleaning up, a new man was ready to take over. She smiled when she saw Talbert stepping forward to scoop her into his arms.

"Back for one final go, big boy?" she asked, grinning at him and wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her over.

"You know I can't stay away," he said. He put her down on top of the bar on her belly, and she grunted when he shoved his hips forward and rammed his cock into her. No matter how many times she took it, this cock would always make her feel the fuck like few others ever had.

He made her feel this fuck as well. There was an odd bit of nostalgia and regret that hit her as she realized this was going to be the last time Talbert ever fucked her.

"Long time no see, my good little cocksucker," a voice said as another man walked around the bar to claim her face. She looked up to see a tall man with a scar on his chin. It took her awhile to place the face, but then she remembered that he was part of the initial group of four that had claimed her very first time in the brothel. She'd sucked and fucked so many cocks that the majority of her patrons were instantly forgotten, but you never forget your first. His handsome blond companion had been back a few times since then, and the other two were regulars, but this was the first time she'd seen the scarred man since that first day.

Just as he'd done the first time, he went straight for her mouth. She’d been able to handle his modest cock easily enough the first time, but after a month of working in the brothel she was even more well equipped to handle him this time. He was thrusting his hips and fucking her face, but she actively contributed to his pleasure by reaching underneath him to play with his balls, and of course by making her sucks and slurps far louder and more erotic than they needed to be.

“Fuck, you’ve gotten _much_ better,” he said with a groan, his eyes widening and his hands fisting in her hair as Ciri showed him some of what she’d learned over the last month. “Now I’m regretting not making time to come down here over the past few weeks. Skipping a couple of meals would have been more than worth it if you’ve gotten this good at sucking cocks.”

Ciri didn’t reply, other than to keep on using all of the knowledge she’d gained to make these two men cum and cum quickly. Three more men stepped forward to replace them as soon as they were done, one of them settling for a handjob while the second claimed her mouth and the third slid his cock into her arse, and Ciri was ready for them all.

This was going to be going all night long by the look of things, not to mention the inevitable visit from Junior’s men and possibly Junior himself after closing time, but Ciri wasn’t daunted by any of it. While this would be her last night as a whore, she’d gotten good enough in her stint at the Raging Griffin that even a marathon gangbang like this one wasn’t going to be enough to stop her.

\--

“Congratulations on a job well done,” Whoreson Junior said as he smacked his cock against the side of Ciri’s face, shaking off the last remnants of the cum he’d just shot down her throat. Visits from Junior weren’t a nightly occurrence, but as she’d expected he had made the trip for her final night working in his brothel. “You’ve given me nothing to complain about—and I’m not easy to please. This brothel has made almost double what it normally makes over the last month, and that’s your doing.”

“Happy to please,” she drawled, unaffected even as cocks pumped in and out of her cunt and arse simultaneously. Junior wasn’t the only one of his men who’d called on her tonight. She always had several of them to take care of after every shift, but more than triple the usual number came to her tonight. Much like the actual patrons earlier that day, Junior’s men hadn’t wanted to miss this one final chance to make use of her services. She’d already sucked two of them off while Junior fucked her on her hands and knees, and then stroked two more while he was fucking her face. There were still almost ten of them left waiting to be serviced after the current two were doing double penetrating her, so her night wasn’t going to be over any time soon. But once this room was cleared out, Ciri’s obligations were done and she would be a whore no longer.

“What about the phylactery?” he asked, staring at Junior seriously, her mind barely even acknowledging the fact that one of the other men had unexpectedly cum across her back. “I held up my end of our arrangement, so you’d better have held up yours.”

“Now, now; I’m a man of my word,” he said, smirking at her. She narrowed her eyes, not believing him to be trustworthy for a second, but he reached into a bag he’d brought with him and put the phylactery down on the table. “There, see? Good as new. I may be a crime lord, but I pay my debts. I wouldn’t have lasted this long otherwise.”

Ciri looked back and forth between Whoreson and the phylactery, slightly surprised. Part of her had worried he’d still try to betray her at the end of it all, but apparently he had no such intention. That was good, though based on the stories she’d heard about him it _did_ seem a bit of a shame that she would now have no reason to bury her sword in his belly. Still, a deal was a deal, and he’d held up his end.

“Good,” she said simply. Thanking him for doing what they’d agreed upon seemed wrong somehow, especially since she’d just spent the last month whoring herself out and making him very good coin in exchange.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you,” he said, turning to walk out of the room, no longer interested in her now that he’d had his fun. “Shame to be losing you, but you’re probably better off. Something tells me things are going to get messy in Novigrad, and soon.”

On that puzzling note, Whoreson left the room, leaving her with his subordinates who still remained. The phylactery was there; she could leave now and take it without worrying about them anymore. But Ciri did not do that. When the current men finished and a new man stepped in to replace them, she allowed herself to be rolled onto her belly so her newest partner could fuck her.

She’d gotten what she came for, but Ciri wasn’t going to leave the job unfinished.

\--

“Bye, Ciri! Good luck!”

“Thanks, Bessa. Take care of yourself.” Ciri waved goodbye to the helpful whore as she left the brothel for the final time. The girl really was pleasant, kind and helpful; Ciri’s month as a whore would not have gone anywhere near as easily without Bessa there to offer her advice and support. Ciri resolved to find some way to help the girl in the future. Maybe after her business with the Wild Hunt was finished she could return to Novigrad and give the girl enough money to retire.

That would have to wait for later though. The phylactery was repaired, so it was time for her to leave Novigrad behind and get this curse lifted. She’d done her time here, and had not only gotten through it but had wound up not minding it so much by the end. Those days were done though. She was a whore no longer; it was time to get back to her regular life, or as close as she ever came to regular at least.

“Hey, look who it is!”

Ciri looked up at the sound of a voice that was vaguely familiar, and smirked when she saw Talbert grinning at her. It felt odd seeing him outside of the brothel, or seeing him when they were both fully clothed for that matter, but these were the docks he worked at every day.

“Hi, Talbert,” she said. A few sailors stood around him, and though she didn’t know their names, she recognized their faces. They didn’t come around as often or fuck her as well as Talbert did, but they had definitely paid for her services several times. “Sorry, can’t stay and chat. I’ve got places to be.”

“Are you sure?” he said. “I know you’re not working at the brothel anymore, but me and the boys wouldn’t mind one last crack at you before you go.”

“Sorry,” she said, shaking her head. “I don’t do that anymore.”

“Ah, c’mon,” he said, grinning at her. “It’ll be good, I promise.” She bit her lip. He wasn’t wrong about that. “We’d pay you, of course. And hell, we’ll pay you triple what your normal rate at the Raging Griffin was. You were a fucking steal at that price anyway.”

She was wavering, and he could tell. His smile broadened. “C’mon,” he said again. “One more fuck before you head out on your way? Come on and join us over there.” He jerked his head over towards an alley to the left.

There was no need for Ciri to go along with this. She’d served her time as a whore, she had the phylactery back and repaired, and she could get on with things. But she thought about Talbert, and his cock, and how much her body had not only gotten used to but gotten off on being at the center of a hard, sweaty, filthy gangbang. The gold would help, especially since she hadn’t seen a single crown of the money she’d brought in for Junior, but that wasn’t what her mind focused on. It focused on how difficult it could be to find the time or the partner to give her a good hard fuck while on her travels.

“Let’s go,” she said. She walked in front of them, putting a little extra sway into her hips as she led them into the alley for one final impromptu job for Ciri, the temporary top whore of Novigrad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
